hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Statue
The Angel Statue '''location is known for a once symbolic feature of the city that was destroyed by an incoming car from outside the realm of the City of Shadows. It sits beside the Italian Patio, but used to be in the center of the city next to the Event totems. Many items have been left here; remains of the statue and investigations of the car crash, and items stolen and dispersed from the getaway vehicle. The player is onlooking the crashed car that has been turned over into a wall, with one headlight still blinking. Pieces of the statue are spread out, leaving only the Map to show what it looked like when it had been intact. Many hidden items are either in dark crevasses or overlapped with others, much like a crash in real life. In addition to the items being overlapped, similarly to the Manor House Gate, the hidden objects of this area do not tend to have many different positions to appear in, making the location difficult on first attempts, but memorization stronger than in other scenes. '''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Angel Statue. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Bag *In front of open chest *Behind the open chest *Middle left, behind bust head on the ground *On stone pilaster Beads *In open chest *On cherub statue's shoulder, in the relief of the wall *Hanging off broken fence *Hanging off angel wing *Hanging on angel's arm on wall fountain Binoculars *Left of the broken windshield, on the ledge *Left in front of the broken fence *On stone newel post to the left *On the right, behind the trunk *Underneath the fallen pillar in the middle Bird *In top of angel wing on the left *On cherub statue's shoulder, in the relief of the wall *Big drawing on hood of car Bracelet * Bottom center, on the ledge * Hanging on ladder on the right * Inside the open chest * On the fallen angel wing, right side Brass Knuckles * On fire hydrant, red * Right side of angel statue * Top of chest * Stuck in grill of car Butterfly * On the gate, before ivy (green, closed wings, hard to see) * On step up stair, before tree, behind child statue (green/blue, closed wings) * On middle of barrel * On left on pillar * Car hood top left * At feet of angel statue Camera *In the distant background, right side *Beneath the fence on the left, behind the angel wing *Bottom left, on the stone ledge in the front *Background top left, on tripod *Back left of chest Cane *Bottom left, leaning on stone pillar *Along the top of the open chest *At the bottom ridge of the broken windshield (where windshield wipers would be) *Leaning against cherub statue Envelope * On top of left pillar * Hidden among top tips of feathers on angel's wing * Side of wall, beneath ledge Fern Leaf *Engraved into stone angel wing in the center *Behind pillar in the center *On the ground to the left, besides the broken statute head *In the basket; to the left of the small angel stature (bottom right corner) Flashlight *On ground beside open chest, left side *On the ground to the left, besides the broken statute head *In the basket; to the left of the cherub statue (bottom right corner) *Hanging off the ladder on the right *On lion statue *Ground beneath broken fence *Bottom left corner of chest Flask * On the grill of the car * Down Center (red/silver) * Inside basket beside cherub statue * In broken fence, green Flower * Yellow lily in ivy above red fire hydrant * Top of tree right of car (purple) * To the right of left pillar (purple) Frog *Lying back against angel wing, right of the head *On the Column to the bottom left of screen; hidden in the design at top (right corner) *Seated on the sill of the back wall *On top of broken pillar made of stone *Sitting on the cherub statue Gear * Just above car passenger seat Glove *On barrel behind open chest (rusty/blends in) *On the fallen angel wing *On the front, bottom ledge, leather glove *Hanging on rim of basket next to cherub statue *Top left background on walkway, grey *Hanging on broken fence Glasses *On left pillar, in a case *On the front top of the open chest (sunglasses) *Just above large broken wing to left of open chest *Along top of broken fence Handcuffs *Hanging on top of broken fence (hard to see) *On the ground in front of the fallen angel wing *Hanging at the bottom of the ladder on the right (dark, hard to see) Handprint * Left front side of wooden chest * Right top on side of wall * Car hood middle right side * On wall right top of iron fence Harmonica *Lower right part of fallen angel wing on ground *On the ladder on the right *Front right ledge, at the bottom of the screen *Beneath finial on fallen marble pedestal at center of screen. *On front of treasure chest. Hat *On the cherub statue to the right *On the head of the lion relief in the back, center *On top of the fire hydrant, left side of wall Heart *Golden padlock inside open chest *Bottom left, below the face / bust, a silver can *On the bottom left of screen, top of stone block *Bottom right on the ledge near the cherub statue, green *Carved into wall near the fountain Jerry Can * To the left of fallen statue (right) * To left of fallen pillar (center, by wall) * Far left, behind hydrant * Top center by lion statue Key * On the fallen wing of the angel in the center * Bottom right, on ledge (purple key fob) * On the ground right beneath right corner of left pillar Lighter * On lion statue * On left side of wooden chest * Front middle on wall Lizard * On the wall; bottom right * On the tree, top right * At the base of the cherub statue, by its leg * On the top of the bust/head lying on the ground Map *On front ledge, right side *On the fence, at the bottom *Underneath the fallen angel wing on the right side, between the wing and the chest *Upper right side of back pillar, left of car Mask *In the curve of the fallen angel wing *Just above the bust/head on the ground (black) *Hanging on the windshield *In the cherub statue's lap Money Sack *Bottom center, on the ground by the ledge *On left stone newel post *On the fallen angel wing *On ledge right side of wall fountain Orange *On the front right corner off the open chest *Left middle of screen, in front of the bust on the ground *Slice on the cherub statue pillar *Whole with curling peel bottom screen on bricks *Whole top left hidden in the leaves on the wall, left side of fountain Pipe *Beneath front of angel wing *Top of angel wing, (grey, blends in) *Top right of fountain on back pillar (light gold) *In the arms of the angel on the wall fountain *On cherub statue *Bottom center, slightly right of angel's head Pocket Knife * Along tip of angel wing * Along top of chest * Along bottom, topmost decoration of broken pillar, folded * Beneath angel's face, blue Pocket Watch *Hanging from metal fence *On the ground in the foliage on the right, next to the trunk *On the ladder Police Badge * Right side on ladder * Middle left edge of broken windshield * In front of wooden chest * Middle screen at right side of fallen pillar * Right of left pillar on ouija board Purse *Under fountain on ledge Restrictive Tape * Yellow "Do Not Cross" tape strip vertical right of fountain * Upper left, above the fire hydrant * Bottom right, in front of cherub statue * Rolled up beside angel's head on the left * rolled up on wall in the background on the right Revolver *On face of bust on the ground, center *On ladder *In open chest *Bottom center on bricks *Hidden in the greenery on broken fence Ring Box *Front of fallen angel head *On ladder *On the bottom left, top of stone block *On the cherub statue Road Sign * On the fallen wing (direction sign: white arrow to left on blue) * Middle down under tip of Angel's wing (direction sign: white arrow to left on blue) * Behind the oil drum (red sign: stop) Scroll *Hanging from hood of the car Shoe *Top of broken angel wing (blue) *In the back seat of the car (men's brown loafer) *Behind chest, in front of barrel (men's brown loafer) *Hanging from chain on car hood (woman's shoe) *Top left corner on far building, above and right of door Smoking Pipe *At bottom center of rusted gate/railing beneath front of angel wing *In the arms of the angel on the wall fountain *On cherub statue *Bottom center, slightly right of angel's head Snail *Top of open chest *On the knee of the cherub statue *Beneath ledge of wall fountain *Below the angel wing, bottom center Snake *On top ledge of the car hood *Bottom of screen on stone ledge to the right *On the broken fence Tiara *Hanging off corner of broken pillar, center *On left car light *On broken fence *On angel's head, blends in Tie *Hanging above windshield of car *Hanging off the right side of the broken fence *Hanging inside basket beside the cherub statue *Rolled up, left side of angel head Umbrella *Hanging on ladder on right *Embedded in the ornate fence on the left *Bottom right of the screen, in front of the statue of the boy *Open umbrella, top right background Ranks Gallery AS_Rank1.png|Rank I AS_Rank2.png|Rank II AS_Rank_III.png|Rank III Angel Level 4.png|Rank IV AngelStatueNEW.png|Rank V ASt Rank VI_2.png|Rank VI Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. Frog_Silh.png|Frog Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Events * Hidden City Info Category:Locations